Problem: Before the previous stop there were 25 people riding on a train. 14 people ended up getting off at the stop. How many people are riding the train now?
Solution: The number riding the train now is the difference between the number who were riding and the number who got off at the previous stop. The difference is $25 - 14$ people on the train. $25 - 14 = 11$ people are on the train.